gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!
The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! known in Japan as: FEAST Senki: Fight it Out! (''FEAST戦記 FIGHT IT OUT! ''lit. FEAST Battlefield Stories Fight it Out.) is a fighting game; is a non-canon spin-off of ''The FEAST Saga series by In-Verse. Unlike Music Road, this will focus in the action settings in a 2.5D plane Fighting game, in the case of the portables, it'll be just a 2D fighting game, despite their similarities in many things, they're almost completely different ports. It was released as a joint with the First game of the series and Music Road. In September 1 in Arcades. a Console port based on the ''OVERLOAD EX (titled Final Edition ''in Japan) version is on the works, with new characters, balance changes and new stages. It is confirmed that the Console Playstation related version will have Cross Play/Buy, and the Nintendo versions will have a Wii U and New Nintendo 3DS connection. It will be released for: Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Nintendo Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, GigaCom and Zeo. In Australia and Japan the console (Arcade also for the latter) port is subtitled: ''The Final Edition. And the first being published in Japan by ACS Softworks. This game is known for having the most complete Library of the series and completely anime-like animations instead of the realistic approach of the Canon games and Music Road. The portable and Mobile version differs 60% of the things, counting this as a side-story. Gameplay It plays in 2.5D/2D, being developed by different teams, the art styles differ, while the Console ones offer the sensation of 2.5D "Sprites" (like Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-''), while the Portable is just sprites (like ''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden), with control gameplay like the Blazblue and Guilty Gear series, Jojo All Star Battle, Persona 4 Arena, and has a 5-level bar who can use to make a "Fantastic Combo" (Equivalent to the Canon games Mighty Attack) and "Ultimate Finale" (Similar to the Ultimate Conclusion Attacks of the Canon Games) which (equivalent to the instant kills in Guilty Gear and Persona 4 Arena, and Astral heats in Blazblue) in the final round needs to be executed when the opponent is at least with the 30% and had the 3 minimum, 5 maximum of power bar. The announcer will said: "Act (up to 6, then the seventh is Climax and eighth is Final). Scene (up to six, then the seventh, fifth, third or just one is Final), Fight it Out!" and when K.Oed or ends a match: "Round Over!" or when Time's out it sounds the 12 bell chimes and says "Limit Surpassed!", there are also shields, the shield duration is depending on the control scheme. While the Normal and Simple modes have the highest, Battle of Zero and VSRFX had the weakest, and can guard crush during an attack, the shield durations descend with more attacks, also they will likely suffer a stun, and a negative penalty happens when you "ran away" for too long from the enemy (this doesn't applies in the missions neither the trials). In Arcade Mode, there are eight stages, two rival scenes (Just one for some characters) and a final boss depending of the character. (FEAST Comet in the case of Sienna, Melanie in the Case of Caesar, Ballerina in the case of Genesis, etc.) The points that you earn in battle are basically divided by: Attack, Life Bar with an additional perfect bonus, Special Finish, etc. The Average that you often get is more than 750.000 points, and in continues, doesn't return to zero, but a additional 1 point for each continue or in a mini game 49.999 points less. When the two sides draw, there will be a two head roulette that chooses the winner automatically, however, if is Human vs. COM, The player's victory is stated by at least 75% at its favor. There are six confirmed control schemes: Normal, Simple, VSRFX (modified), D.R. (Dream Revolution), DMotN (Dark Masters of the Night), and Zero (Battle of Zero, modified), and a special, simplified mode in the portable versions. *Normal: Eight directions Joystick with the Five button style (Weak, Medium, Strong and Attack, and a side button named Drive and special air), It has the five attack bar. *Simple: Eight directions Joystick and the Simplified controls which are attacks. It has the three attack bar. *VSRFX: Eight directions Joystick, Four buttons, Punch, Kick, Jump and Guard. It has just one attack bar. *Dream Revolution: Eight directions Joystick, Six Buttons, three punches and three kicks. It has the four attack bar. *Dark Masters of the Night: Eight Directions Joystick, Four Buttons, two punches and two kicks. It has the three attack bar. *Battle of Zero: Eight Directions Joystick, Two attack buttons, a punch and kick button, and a Special. It has the two attack bar. *X Mode (Portable ver. only): Simple commands, Eight Directions, Four attack buttons, a Shield and a grab button. (Resembles Super Smash Bros and Playstation All-Stars BR.) It has two styles: Mecha Style and Solo Style, the Mecha Style is more resistant and slower and unable to the opponent puttying a "Ultimate Finale" in it, however, other mecha can do it. A Special Feature is added, like in USFIV, you can play as the vanilla Fight it Out!, OVERLOAD and AC OVERLOAD EX Characters before their balance changes in the Final Edition. However, not available in Lobbies neither Online. OVERLOAD ''adds a 3-3 and 2-2 battle, with special ending illustrations for certain 3-3 variations. (This function however, is not available in the Portable versions due to limitations.) The credits of the Arcade version is a mini shooting card game, in which cooperates with the BSC: LS golden cards mini game. Plot 'The following Details only appear in the Console Version, thus, is not relative to the Arcade version.' While the story follows the two mainstay canon games, plus all Spin-offs except ''The Legend of Galia Kingdom, it also has a original storyline. A woman named Maxima Firestone, a scientist who works for a mysterious organization, sent thousands of enemies to the heroes, and since this could affect the order of the time. Mondo will come to the many events to overseer them. There comes also Adel, brother of Gavin and Mildred's cousin, to fight against said enemy, but also a mysterious Arcana Warrior resurfaces from the skies to defeat the humanity, Ballerina in that case tries to avoid its arrival, but also meets Cadenza, a mysterious humanoid girl in the same vein of Reed and Melody. An Special Ending is added in the end of the Story Mode in the Final Edition Update, adds the mysterious character seeing the actions and says: "Keep on Going, that you are about waking me up soon." A Side story based in the Arcana Warriors characters is available aside of the Story Mode. Also they'll bring some tips if something go bad in the story mode. There also a list of Sagas as well, programmed in a Subspace Emissary and Guilty Gear Xrd ''style in the Console Version. By tradition of the series, the chapters are pretty extended and has many optional battles, you can also choose what happen next in some occasions: *''Feast of the Black Strings *#''Initiation Arc.'' *#''Reborn Arc.'' *#''Sienna Arc.'' *#''Blaze Platinum Arc.'' *#''Sheena Marvelous Arc.'' *#''Ace Saturn Arc.'' *#''Rose and Jonathan Arc.'' *#''Horsemen Arc.'' *#''FEAST Arc.'' *#''First End Arc.'' *#''It's Rockin' time Arc.'' *#''Ragnarök's Revolution Arc.'' *''Black Strings Carnival Last Song'' *#''The Returning Rocker Arc.'' *#''Assassin in Wonderland Arc.'' *#''The Maiden without memory Arc.'' *#''The Mighty Wrestler Arc.'' *#''Warrior of Temperance Arc.'' *#''Soldier of Solitude Arc.'' *#''The Fake Hero Arc.'' *#''The Shady President Arc.'' *#''Reed Arc.'' *#''Diva Arc.'' *#''Tusk Arc.'' *#''Legend of Arcana Arc.'' *''Short Stories (If you have all the unlockable characters)'' *#''Music Road Arc.'' *#''Jazz in Wonderland Arc.'' *#''Mildred's First Adventure Arc.'' *#''Falcon the Destroyer Arc.'' *#''Back'n time Arc.'' *#''Three Ancient Warriors Arc.'' *#''Cipher Arc.'' *#''Shade Prism Arc.'' *''Original Set'' *#''The World Knight Arc.'' *#''Feast of Destruction ~ White Void Arc.'' *#''Adel Arc.'' *#''Ballerina Time Arc.'' *#''Myth Arc.'' *#''Cadenza the Black Blood Arc.'' *#''Judgment Arc.'' *#''Final Encounter Arc.'' Characters Total: 54 (50 without DLC.) ''Original Characters'' : See also: List of The FEAST Saga Characters *'Adelard Albain': Gavin's younger brother and Mildred's cousin, a famous wrestler known by his nice guy attitude and cheerful persona in the two sides, known as a face. He is determined, educated and contrasts to Gavin in many aspects. He pilots the Malachite. (Debuts in vanilla) *'Maxima Firestone': A woman from the laboratory who has entered into insanity for envy. In Fight it Out! She is the cause of Evil Spree. Her greatest ally is Professor Natassja. She Pilots the Megalomania Fire Stone. (Debuts in Console Version of OVERLOAD EX) *'Cadenza': A mysterious neutral sided character who has a classical music motif, she uses every instrument to attack her enemies, but also she's a nerdy and loves glasses. She's close friends with Reed and Melody. She Pilots the Golden Tooth. (Debuts as DLC) ''Arcade Version'' Total: 21 *'Sienna Travers/Fancy Velour/Valkyrie***' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Blake Snider/Blaze Platinum/Neo Reed***' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Gavin Albain/Ace Saturn' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Zelda Grayson/Sheena Marvelous/Grizelda '(Feast of the Black Strings) *'Nathan "Jonathan" Travers/Sparky Diamond' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Rose Belladonna/Lita Dollz' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Ameth/Elizabeth Amador' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Roger Masters' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Mildred Albain' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Sebastian von Stroheim' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Luke/Lakia**' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Ron Sampson**' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Eliza Sampson/Geminia**' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Shawn Grizel/Shawn Grayson' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Shade Prism**' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Aurelius Krüger' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Karen Ludenberg' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Lloyd Flynn' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Blair Turner' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Feast Comet***' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Adelard "Adel" Albain*' (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) (*) New Character in the FEAST series. (**) Sub boss (***) Final Boss. in the Case of Ron Sampson, Rock, Shade Prism and Reed, Sienna in the case of the Dio Siblings, Eliza, Jazz and Diva Note: Their rock titles are their Nicknames over the names, like in Persona 4 Arena. ''Fight it Out!: OVERLOAD'' OVERLOAD is an update of the arcade game, it has balance changes, new stages and characters, etc. ''OVERLOAD ''adds a 3-3 and 2-2 battle, with special ending illustrations for certain 3-3 variations. ''OVERLOAD EX adds 3-1/2-1/3-2/1-3/1-2/2-3 and more. (This function isn't available in the Portable versions.) For the Team formations, see here: Team Formations in Fight it Out!. New Characters Total: 17 *'''Melody w/Mirror Mirror (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Liam "Jazz" Milford/Ciel Snyder' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Tristan "Hiro" Cruz/DJ Lethal Rebel' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Wilhelm Krone' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Rock D. Snider' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Alice von Stroheim/Reflect' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Ophelia' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Reed**' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Diva/Dio***' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Freed Lenoir'** (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) *'Letizia Fen Ling**' (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) *'Deus Ex Machina'*** **'Female Deus Ex Machina/Venus***' (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) **'Male Deus Ex Machina/Mars***' (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) *'Alicia B. Snider' (The FEAST Saga: Future Vision -Novel-) *'Leonard "Len" Travers' (The FEAST Saga: Future Vision -Novel-) *'Harmony "Hal" Albain' (The FEAST Saga: Future Vision -Novel-) *'Maravilla Trio (With Joseph as the Main Player)' (Feast of the Black Strings) (**) New Sub Boss (***) New Final Boss Random ''Fight it Out!: OVERLOAD EX'' '''''OVERLOAD EX is another update of the arcade game, it has balance changes, new menus and music, new characters, etc. New Characters Total: 4 *'Luke "Lucas" White' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Ofelia White' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Melanie Scarlet Blood***' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Julius Caesar Aeron***' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) (*) Guest (**) Secret fight, in the case of the portables, are extra forms that Sienna and Blake can use for a short time. (***) New Final Boss Random Console Version characters Total: 8 *'Ballerina****' (Feast of the Black Strings) *'Mondo Kitsch****' (Arcana Warriors) *'Cornelius L. Falcon' (Jazz: Chapter WONDERLAND) *'Anita S. Falcon' (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *'Odysseus/Grant Decker' (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) *'Mariya Azarova' (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) *'Maxima Firestone*****' (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) *'Genesis*****' (Arcana Warriors) DLC Characters Total: 4 *'Joker*****' (Arcana Warriors) *'Shade Prism 2******' (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) *'Prince Orion******' (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) *'Cadenza******' (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) (****) Secret Boss (*****) Non playable in the Story Modes (Only Arcade or Versus and anything else Offline). Can't be used in Online like the big bosses. Genesis is the final boss of the story mode. (The three characters will be fully playable since 4.10 Update.) (******) Free DLC from October 20 to November 10/November 24 to December 15/December 14 to January 1. Later will cost 2,49$/2,09€/300MSP/310¥. They have no Arcade cutscenes like Genesis and don't appear as a opponents in the Arcade Mode (before the upcoming 4.10 update), they will be released right in the game's release, in Japan, however, they're priced since the first day unless if Pre-ordered. The other 9 characters/alternates are unlockables. NPC *'Marcus "Mark" Holly' *'Nia Albain' *'Max the Doll Cat' *'Prof. Nastassja Bane' *'Brent LeNoir' *'Grandpa Nigel Snider' *'Tristan's Family' *'Troy Smith' *'Rachel Hills' *'John Grayson' *'Sabrina Grayson' *'Zeta Maximus' *'Yamato no Yuta' *'Mystica and Alex -The Awesome Bros.-' *'Hildy' *'Valencia' *'Sarah Milford' *'Arche' *'Divine' *'Crimson Lady' *'Caesar' *'Ike Taylor' *'Helen Armstrong' *'Leo Falcon' *'Emilia Tremaine' *'Void' *'The Other Arcana Warriors' *'Prince Perseus' *'Lady Vela/Bella' *'Andromeda the Dancer' *'Claudius' *'Rufus' *'Aemilius' *'Cassius' *'Mike' *'Celeste' *'Martin' *'The Anthem' Mecha In Mecha Mode, you will use big mechs to fight, they're a lot more resistant but less faster than Solo Mode. When Selecting a character, there's a default mech, and some of the non-mech fighters will borrow others or brand new ones, they are only capable to Ultimate Finales and not Fantastic Combo as a result of limitants. *''Type-X Ragnarök (Sienna, Melanie, Jonathan, Eliza, Caesar, Shade Prism 2) *''Type-Y Ragnarök* ''(Sienna, Melanie, Jonathan, Eliza, Caesar, Shade Prism 2) *''Type-Z Ragnarök ''(Sienna, Caesar, Ballerina) *''Type-Cosmos Ragnarök ''(Sienna, Eliza) *''Type-Chaos Ragnarök ''(Blake, Jonathan) *''Alto Striker ''(Gavin, Mildred, Adel, Hal) *''The Beryl ''(Zelda, Shawn, Len) *''The Ruby ''(Rose, Blake) *''Golem Trident ''(Jonathan, Zelda) *''Verde Bomb* ''(Roger, Ameth) *''Verde Bomb Ultra ''(Roger) *''Verde Pump: Do-Re-Mi ''(Ameth, Lloyd) *''Rendez-Vous ''(Mildred, Gavin) *''Emperor's Trance ''(Aurelius, Karen, Lloyd, Blair) *''Combat Glass ''(Shawn) *''FEAST Prototype ''(Ron, Eliza) *''FEAST Comet Special Form ''(FEAST Comet) *''Ophelia ''(Self named) *''Reed ''(Self named) *''Lakia ''(Self named) *''Vivid Fantasy -Pros- ''(Lakia, Luke, Sebastian) *''Vivid Fantasy -Cons- ''(Lakia, Luke, Ofelia) *''Death Fantasy ''(Jazz, Ophelia) *''Chariot Beast ''(Hiro, Alice) *''Amadeus ''(Wilhelm) *''Last End ''(Jazz, Hiro) *''Last End X ''(Wilhelm, Aurelius, Gavin) *''Malachite ''(Adel) *''Diva ''(Self named) *''Ultramarine ''(Eliza, Ofelia) *''Sky Rider ''(Rock, Shade Prism 1) *''Crimson Velvet ''(Alice, Sebastian) *''Shade Prism Custom ''(Shade Prism 1, Shade Prism 2) *''Razor ''(Blake, Anita, Alicia, Sebastian) *''Angelus the Ultimate* ''(Caesar, Joker) *''Divine* ''(Caesar) *''Arche* ''(Melanie) *''Valkyrie Ragnarök* ''(Sienna) *''The World* ''(Mondo) *''Violet Bird* ''(Letizia) *''Emerald Tower* ''(Odysseus, Sebastian) *''Onyx Heart Tower* ''(Odysseus) *''Quartz* ''(Jazz, Ballerina) *''Deus Ex Machina* ''(Self named) *''The Smasher* ''(Freed) *''Amadeus Requiem* ''(Wilhelm, Ofelia) *''Hallbard* ''(Mariya, Cornelius) *''Razor Anita Custom* ''(Anita) *''Hallbard Cornelius Custom* ''(Cornelius) *''Megalomania Fire Stone* ''(Maxima) *''Judgment* ''(Genesis) *''Heavy Doll* (Ballerina) *''Diva the Runaway**'' *''Last End**'' *''Mark of The World Arc**'' *''Super Judgment**'' *''Lapis-Lazuli*** (Orion) *''Golden Teeth*** ''(Cadenza) *''The Fool*** ''(Joker) *''Requiem**** (Ofelia) *''Number Custom*****'' (Everyone) (*) Means Exclusive to the console version. (**) Boss only. (***) DLC with character. (****) Exclusive to the Mobile version. (*****) Custom Mech. (Depends on the in-game Shop, DLC, Save states, cross buy, amiibo, etc.) Stages *''Luxendria City Day'' *''Luxendria City Night'' *''Imperial City Center'' *''Restaurant La Roulette'' *''Black Strings Concerto'' *''Concerto Phase 2 -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''The Friends of Holly's Bar (Outside)'' *''The Friends of Holly's Bar (Inside)'' *''Casino Land'' *''Casino Land 2 -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''Military Air Show'' *''Capital's Carnival'' *''Flying Ship -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''Rebel's Guild'' *''Wrestling Ring'' *''Boxing Ring -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''Dancing Stage'' *''FEAST Hangar'' *''The Beach (Day) -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''The Beach (Night) -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''Outside of the Central City'' *''In front of the Formula Circuit -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''Crusaders' Castle (Agni and Tiberius Stage) -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''Outer Space (FEAST Comet's stage/Easy Mode stage)'' *''ILLUSION ROCKET (Diva's Stage/Normal Mode Final Boss stage) -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''DEUS base (Deus Ex Machina's Stage/Random Boss stage) -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''Sanctuary (Julius Caesar's stage/Hard Mode Final Boss stage) -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''THE WORLD/Void Space (Arcade True Final Boss/Mondo Stage)*'' *''Back Land (Arcade Secret Boss/Ballerina Stage)*'' *''Luxendria's Modern City 2021 (WONDERLAND STAGE 1)*'' *''DARK MILLENNIUM (WONDERLAND STAGE 2)*'' *''Car Station (WONDERLAND STAGE 3)*'' *''Firestone Laboratory (Maxima Firestone Stage)*'' *''Base 123456 (Genesis and Story True Final Boss Stage)*'' *''The Tiger and Dragon Dojo (Arena Original Stage)*'' *''Endless City (Arcana Warriors Original Stage)*'' *''Dark Dungeon (White Void Original Stage)*'' *''Galia Kingdom Outside (Mystery of the Galia Kingdom Stage)*'' *''Underworld (Hell Original Stage)*'' *''Paradiso (Heaven Original Stage)*'' *''New Musica Cathedral (Original Stage)*'' *''Training Stage (Original Training Stage)*'' *''Mute City (F-Zero)*1'' *''Sunset City (Sunset Overdrive)*2'' *''Junkyard (Twisted Metal Black)*3'' *''Wastelands (Code Chronos)*4'' *''Hunahi Harbor (Epic Saga)*5'' (*) Exclusive to the Console Version. #Exclusive to Nintendo #Exclusive to Xbox #Exclusive to Playstation #Exclusive to Zeo #Exclusive to GigaCom Themes For more info go to here. Guest themes: *''Mute City (F-Zero X version) Only *''Mute City ''(Mario Kart 8 version) Only *''Gentlemen, Start your Weapons ''(Twisted Metal) Only *''Shell ''(Twisted Metal) Only *''Sunset Electro by Liam Shy (Sunset Overdrive) Only *''Opening Suit'' (Halo) Only It also features the various soundtracks of the other games, can be unlocked in the shop with In-game currency. Covers/Flyers The Multiple Covers in the Console version are only available in America, Europe and Australia, in the case of Japan is the instruction and care manual. Arcade - Fight it Out Sienna appears in the center with the Type-X Ragnarök with Adelard over her doing a pose, with two rows of five characters each appear and the bosses' shadows alongside a bigger FEAST Comet: *Left: Roger, Ameth, Lakia, Rose and Nathan *Right: Shawn, Mildred, Gavin, Zelda and Blake Arcade - OVERLOAD Amadeus face against Crimson Velvet and Wilhelm vs. Alice. Alongside a shadow of Diva. And the other newcomers appear. Arcade - OVERLOAD EX Valkyrie Ragnarök is on the center, with Neo Reed facing Valkyrie Sienna and Melanie facing Julius Caesar, featuring Luke, Ofelia, Agni and Tiberius. Playstation 4 Ver. Shows the Type-Chaos Ragnarök in the Center with Mariya, Hiro, Blake, Julius Caesar and Aurelius. In a Blue cover. Playstation 3 Ver. Shows Alto Striker in the Center with Odysseus, Karen, Gavin, Freed and Letizia. In a Red cover. Playstation Vita Ver. Shows Golem Trident in the center with Mildred, Reed, Nathan, Wilhelm and Alicia. In a Purple cover. Nintendo Wii U Ver. Shows Type-Cosmos Ragnarök in the Center with Roger, Anita, Sienna, Shade Prism and Rock. In a Yellow cover. Nintendo 3DS Ver. Shows Ultramarine in the Center with Maxima, Lloyd, Eliza, Len and Jazz. In a Indigo cover. Xbox One Ver. Shows The Beryl in the Center with Adel, Hal, Zelda, Cornelius and Blair. In a Green cover. Xbox 360 Ver. Shows The Ruby in the Center with Ron, Cornelius, Rose, Shawn and Alice. In a Orange cover. GigaCom Ver. Shows FEAST Comet in the Center with Sebastian, Ballerina, Luke, Ameth and Orion. In a Teal cover. Zeo Ver. Shows Diva in the Center with Melody, Mondo, Melanie, Joseph and Ofelia. In a Garnet cover. Japan Cover - Final Edition (Alternate Cover in the Other Countries) Shows Sienna facing Blake and Adel in the middle between Jonathan and Eliza with every newcomer added to the Console Release, even DLCs. The Japanese name is called: FEAST Senki: Fight it Out! - FINAL EDITION. Japan Flyer - Final Edition Arcade Features all the Newcomers with Valkyrie Sienna, Adel and Neo Reed in the Center alongside the three DLC characters and the Type-Z Ragnarök mech facing the Judgment Mech. Exclusive Features Playstation 4, Playstation 3 and Playstation Vita *Cross Play/Buy between the three. *Mariya Azarova and Odysseus Unlocked after installing the game. *Jazz's Quartz Unlocked after installing the game. Xbox One, Xbox 360 and Zeo *Cornelius L. Falcon and Anita S. Falcon Unlocked after installing the game. *Odysseus' Emerald Tower Unlocked after installing the game. *Generates a Code to unlock features in the PC Version of Feast of the Black Strings. Nintendo Wii U, (New) Nintendo 3DS and GigaCom *Ballerina and Maxima Firestone Unlocked after installing the game. *Letizia's Violet Bird Unlocked after installing the game. *Nintendo Exclusive: Amiibo compatibility (Nintendo Only Characters Pokemon ones, Plus Mario Party Series Amiibo, Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-Man, the Animal Crossing, Retro Mario and the Splatoon amiibo, it will unlock customized parts for Mechs with different stats and attacks.) In the case of GigaCom, the method to unlock them is in the shop. Fictitious Voice List English *Sienna Travers/Valkyrie - Carrie Savage *Blake Snider/N.Reed - Johnny Yong Bosch *Zelda Grayson - Erin Fitzgerald *Gavin Albain - Kyle Hebert *Jonathan Travers - Grant George *Rose Belladonna - Christine Marie Cabanos *Ameth - Tara Platt *Roger Masters - Lex Lang *Mildred Albain - Kate Higgins *Sebastian von Stroheim - Doug Stone *Lakia - Brina Palencia *Ron Sampson - Jamieson Price *Eliza Sampson - Caitlin Glass *Geminia - N/A *Shawn Grayson - Steve Staley *Shade Prism 1 and Martha Snider-Hayes - Minae Noji *Aurelius Krueger - Patrick Seitz *Karen Ludenberg - Tara Platt *Lloyd Flynn - J. Michael Tatum *Blair Turner - Laura Bailey *FEAST Comet - N/A *Adelard Albain - Matt Mercer *Melody - Cristina Vee *Jazz Milford - Lauren Landa *Tristan Cruz - Liam O'Brien *Alice von Stroheim and Reflect - Cindy Robinson *Rock D. Snider - Steve Blum *Wilhelm Krone - Keith Silverstein *Ophelia - Amanda Celine Miller *Reed - Travis Willingham *Diva - Pauly-kun *Freed Lenoir - Steve Kramer *Letizia Fen Ling - Hunter McKenzie-Austin *Venus - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Mars - Steven Blum *Alicia B. Snider (Older) - Amber Hood *Leonard Travers (Older) - Robbie Daymond *Harmony Albain (Older) - Michelle Ruff *Joseph Williams - David Vincent *Lilly Hamilton - Ashly Burch *Cain Stevenson - Yuri Lowenthal *Luke "Lucas" White - Bryce Papenbrook *Ofelia White - Laura Post *Melanie Scarlet Blood - Julie Ann Taylor *Julius Caesar Aeron - Kirk Thornton *Mondo - Sam Riegel *Ballerina (Snow and battle) - Cassandra Lee *Cornelius Lance Falcon - Doug Erholtz *Anita Sophia Falcon - Karen Strassman *Mariya Azarova - Ali Hillis *Odysseus/Grant Decker - Ben Diskin *Maxima Firestone - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Genesis - Wendee Lee *Joker - Eden Riegel *Shade Prism 2 and Francine Travers - Bridget Hoffman *Prince Orion - Orion Acaba *Cadenza - Brandy Kopp *Mark Holly - J.B. Blanc *Nia Schwarz-Albain - Colleen Villard *Prof. Anastassia "Nastassja" Bane - Rachel Robinson *Brent Lenoir - Tony Oliver *Nigel Snider - Richard Epcar *Isaac "Ike" Taylor - Roger Craig Smith *Helena "Helen" Armstrong - Michelle Ruff *Leonardo "Leo" Falcon - Michael McConoohie *Emilia Tremaine - Stephanie Sheh *Red-haired Boy/Caesar - Quinton Flynn *Crimson Lady - Julie Ann Taylor *Divine - Spike Spencer *Arche - Mona Marshall *Max - Barbara Goodson *Maya Akatsuki - Cherami Leigh *Ballerina (Jet) - Julie Ann Taylor *Ballerina (Silver) - Eden Riegel *Ballerino (Linen) - Mona Marshall *Perseus - Gideon Emery *Andromeda - Marcella Lentz-Pope *Vela - Shelby Lindley *Claudius - Michael Sorich *Aemilius - Derek Stephen Prince *Rufus - Brianne Siddall *Cassius/Zeta Maximus - Valerie Arem *Fernanda Santos - Sarah Williams *Nicholas D'Arcy - Cam Clarke *Lars Jagger - Todd Haberkorn *Narrator/Announcer - Pauly-kun *Story Narrator - Charles Martinet Japanese *Sienna Travers/Valkyrie - Yuuko Gotou *Blake Snider/N.Reed - Jun Fukuyama *Zelda Grayson - Yuu Asakawa *Gavin Albain - Nobutoshi Kanna *Jonathan Travers - Takahiro Sakurai *Rose Belladonna - Rie Kugimiya *Ameth - Yuriko Fuchizaki *Roger Masters - Takashi Kondou *Mildred Albain - Hitomi Nabatame *Sebastian von Stroheim - Bin Shimada *Lakia - Yuka Nishigaki *Ron Sampson - Unshou Ishizuka *Eliza Sampson - Junko Takeuchi *Geminia - N/A *Shawn Grayson - Kazuyuki Okitsu *Shade Prism 1 and Martha Snider-Hayes - Kikuko Inoue *Aurelius Krueger - Kouichi Yamadera *Karen Ludenberg - Yuko Kaida *Lloyd Flynn - Jun'ichi Suwabe *Blair Turner - Mai Kadowaki *FEAST Comet - N/A *Adelard Albain - Tomokazu Sugita *Melody - Nana Mizuki *Jazz Milford - Ami Koshimizu *Tristan Cruz - Tomokazu Seki *Alice von Stroheim and Reflect - Yuki Matsuoka *Rock D. Snider - Naoya Uchida *Wilhelm Krone - Toshiyuki Morikawa *Ophelia - Takako Honda *Reed - Tetsu Inada *Diva - Pauly-kun (ENG, Battle) *Freed Lenoir - Tsuyoshi Koyama *Letizia Fen Ling - Ayano Yamamoto *Venus - Kujira *Mars - Kujira *Alicia B. Snider (Older) - Saki Fujita *Leonard Travers (Older) - Tomoaki Maeno *Harmony Albain (Older) - Satsuki Yukino *Joseph Williams - Yuuichi Nakamura *Lilly Hamilton - Tomoe Hanba *Cain Stevenson - Takuya Eguchi *Luke "Lucas" White - Masatomo Nakazawa *Ofelia White - Megumi Toyoguchi *Melanie Blood - Mayumi Tanaka *Julius Caesar Aeron - Shuichi Ikeda *Mondo - Jun'ichi Kanemaru *Dominique (Snow and battle) - Makiko Ohmoto *Cornelius Lance Falcon - Susumu Chiba *Anita Sophia Falcon - Miki Itou *Mariya Azarova - Aki Toyosaki *Odysseus/Grant Decker - Kaito Ishikawa *Maxima Firestone - Atsuko Tanaka *Genesis - Yumi Hara *Joker - Fumiko Orikasa *Shade Prism 2 and Francine Travers - Kotono Mitsuishi *Prince Orion - Daisuke Ono *Cadence - Sachi Kokuryu *Mark Holly - Takaya Kuroda *Nia Schwarz-Albain - Chie Nakamura *Prof. Anastassia "Nastassja" Bane - Urara Takano *Brent Lenoir - Hidenari Ugaki *Nigel Snider - Takaya Hashi *Isaac "Ike" Taylor - Kishou Taniyama *Helena "Helen" Armstrong - Akiko Nakagawa *Leonardo "Leo" Falcon - Toshihiko Seki *Emilia Tremaine - Kanako Kondou *Red-haired Boy/Caesar - Shoutarou Morikubo *Crimson Lady - Yukari Tamura *Divine - Kouji Yusa *Arche - Akiko Yajima *Max - Ryou Hirohashi *Maya Akatsuki - Kana Ueda *Dominique (Jet) - Junko Takeuchi *Dominique (Silver) - Kanako Kondou *Dominic (Linen) - Mayumi Tanaka *Perseus - Katsuyuki Konishi *Andromeda - Seiko Yoshida *Vela - Ayane Sakura *Claudius - Hideyuki Tanaka *Aemilius - Kappei Yamaguchi *Rufus - Miyuki Sawashiro *Cassius/Zeta Maximus - Kumiko Watanabe *Bernie Santos - Minami Takayama *Lars Jagger - Michael Shitanda *Nicholas D'Arcy - Fuminori Komatsu Pre-Order Bonus All consoles *Card set with the 22 Arcana Warriors plus Ballerina and Void. *DLC Promotion or Discount (Depending on the dates). Playstation Consoles *Poster with the Type-Chaos Ragnarök and The Ruby. (Lovers) *Rubber Strap of Blake. *Sticker Set *DLC for exclusive Palette swaps on Each console. Xbox Consoles *Poster with Alto Striker and The Beryl. (Agents) *Rubber Strap of Zelda. *Sticker Set *DLC for exclusive Palette Swaps on Each console. Nintendo Consoles *Poster with the Type-Cosmos Ragnarök and Golem Trident. (Siblings) *Rubber Strap of Gavin. *Sticker Set *DLC for Exclusive Palette Swaps for Each console. Zeo and GigaCom Consoles *Poster with the Ultramarine and Vivid Fantasy (Other Protagonists) *Rubber Strap of Sienna. *Sticker Set *DLC for Exclusive Palette Swaps for Each console. Menu Layout *Arcade **Normal **Mecha **Team Battle (Not available in Portable versions) **Versus *Story **Story Mode **Arcana Diary Ultimate (Not available in Portable/Mobile Versions, instead comes into the instruction manual of said versions.) *Training **Normal **Tutorial (Fernanda and Nicholas will talk to the player the basics and anything else of this game.) **Trial **Mission *Network **Lobby **ID -> VIP ID (After fighting more than 1000 matches) *Options **Difficulty (Easiest-Very Easy-Easy-Normal-Hard-Very Hard-Hardest) **Music (Changes also options to the original Fight It Out and OVERLOAD menu and select music. Except in Portable versions.) **Display **Button Config. **Changing Language **Changing Version. (You can change the formats between the Fight it Out!, OVERLOAD, and vanilla OVERLOAD EX. Exclusive to the non Portable Versions.) **Style (Exclusive to the non Console Versions. You can change between the characters 2D models having shades, edges, palette color change) **''Mystery of the Galia Kingdom Demo (Exclusive into GigaCom, Xbox One and Zeo ports.) *Shop *Gallery **Jukebox **Image Gallery **Unit Customization Demo/Free version Features *Six characters Available: Sienna, Blake, Nathan, Eliza, Adelard and Jazz. *One game control Available: Standard. *Mecha Available: Type-Cosmos Ragnarök, Type-Chaos Ragnarök, Ultramarine, Golem Trident, Malachite and Death Fantasy. *Luxendria City Day, Wrestling Ring and Concerto Stage are the only available Stages. *Five Stages through the Final Boss who can be (Gavin, Roger, Shade Prism, Letizia, Alice and Tristan) Only Available in: North America, Mexico, Chile, Europe, Japan, Australia, New Zealand. And English Only for all Regions. Theme Songs *"2 Nights 2 Remember" - Crush 40 (Main theme, also an Alternate Ultimate Finale theme in Console/Portable Versions) *"A Knight's kiss" - Vocal Version (Final Credits theme - Story Mode Console/Portable Versions) Sequel A sequel is being made, called ''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-. Featuring new mechanics, designs and aesthetics. Mobile/Portable Version Pauly-kun confirmed in July 18 that there's also a Portable version for the Original 3DS and PS Vita and mobile version for iOS, Android and Windows Phone, using a downgraded engine from the Portable Versions and based in the Fight it Out! vanilla, with different story. This version will only include 28 of the 54 characters. Basically the half of the roster. Also Limited mecha mode. This version is named The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! Z Edition. The sequel is called Fight it Out! ZZ Edition. A new character who is exclusively for the mobile series is Lars Jagger, named under Lars Ulrich from Metallica and Mick Jagger from the Rolling Stones. His role is like of a redheaded loner, until he founds Sienna who was hurt after the battle against the Comet and starts to develop friendships with her and the band, but also he's rumored to be the Mech fighter that defeated dozens of enemies in the past. Released in December 13, 2015. *Sienna (Type-X Ragnarok) *Blake (Type-Chaos Ragnarok) *Zelda (The Beryl) *Gavin (Alto Striker) *Jonathan (Type-Cosmos Ragnarok) *Rose (The Ruby) *Eliza (Ultramarine) *Luke (Vivid Fantasy) *Mildred (Rendez-Vous) *Shawn (Combat Glass) *Sebastian (Rouge Velvet) *Shade Prism 1 (Shade Prism Custom) *Ameth (Verde Pump: Do-Re-Mi) *Roger (Verde Bomb Ultra) *Aurelius (Emperor's Trance) *Blair (High Priestess Machine) *Karen (Empress' Machine) *Lloyd (Verde Pump) *Adel (Malachite) *Ron (FEAST Comet Prototype) *Shade Prism 2 (Golem Trident) *Rock (Sky Rider Final) *Wilhelm (Amadeus) *Jazz (Death Fantasy) *Hiro (Chariot Beast) *Alice (Crimson Velvet) *Ofelia (Requiem) *Lars Jagger (Tiger's Eye) *Eliza in FEAST Comet (Boss, NPC) Limitations on the Portable versions Contain the following: *Reduced sprite priority to a 2D fighting game. *Story Mode more akin to the Blazblue Games rather than the cinematics thing of the Consoles. *The Arcana Diary is cut and instead placed on the Instruction Manual (either Digital or in paper in Vita and 3DS *Five colors per Character. *Doesn't have neither the Change Mode, nor the Balance Selection. *You can change the music, but they are two per Stage. *There's a new, special command style that is similar to the Smash Bros. game. *Unlike the PS Vita in which pops to the PSN and the Mobile ports go directly to App Store/iTunes and Play Store, the 3DS has a shop in-game. *The Ultimate Finale Song is taken straight from the AC version of OVERLOAD. *The Menu and Design is taken from OVERLOAD, too. But not the music. *One mech per character. *It adds Style Mode, in which you can custom the characters palette colors. *Adds also a special, Super Smash Bros. like Control style, referred as: X-Mode. *Some Clone mechs are cut. *Not capable to choose between English and Japanese in these versions for Story, only in battle. (Vita Only for JP Ver.) *The Stages have no movement and quality reduced. *The Super forms are skipped. *The Mecha Fighting Speed is faster and Quicker than in the console. *You can press L+R to do a a Fantastic Combo or even an Ultimate Finale. (In the case of Joker's 2nd, charge the down button). (3DS/Vita exclusive) Trivia *The story mode will be decompressed for avoiding spoilers, despite some characters are late arrival spoilers by their own. *Some of the VA's are changed due to being a union game this time. **While the Vanilla Arcade came to Japan, there were only English voices at the time, by a different cast consisted in employees of In-Verse and others. *The Narrator is the same as previous entries, akin of Street Fighter Alpha 3 and Persona 4 Arena's narrator, with also commentators in battle such as Nia, Mark, Francine, etc. **The Narrator also will introduce the characters like in bands, concerts, championships and wrestling presentations. *Adelard is the Poster boy of Fight It Out, and he's the lead character of almost What if... sections. (With the exception of the other stories arcs.) *This is the first game in the series with guest related things. *Alongside the European Part 2, they will released the same day. *Deus Ex Machina is the only character with new themes, while Venus and Mars shared themes, Mars has a new, completely revamped theme in OVERLOAD EX and the Console Port. *The DLC's will not have personal endings or openings or being or appearing AC Mode after all until an update. (4.10) *The Console Opening will be a different video with some different animations depending on the consoles instead of the short fighting intros in the Arcade series. *There will be 15 alternate colors, one of them a shadow (Ditto), a gold color, a void color, and a "Metal" color and an extra, free DLC special costume. See here for more information. (Only in Console Ver.) **Some of the characters have new appearances such as Geminia, Odysseus, Adelard, etc. *The game's narrator in combat is still the same as the canon entries, Pauly-kun, however, you can choose another, brand new narrator chosen by the "polls". *While asking about a new edition of Arcade, the writer replied: No more for now, as focused in other ideas for now. However, there will be an Arcade Final Edition ''only in Japan and by the system "202: Endymion". *Originally it was intended to put the Sega Carnival Stage from Sonic Riders, however, it not passed and was replaced by Mute City. *Originally Mario Kart was included as one guest stage, but decided that F-Zero would be more fitting due to the futuristic style. *In Japan will suffer a slight delay, as originally it was to be released in March 21, however, later delayed to April 4 to the main consoles and April 6 to Zeo and Gigacom as a result of marketing inconsistency. *The game shares rating with the Digital version of ''Feast of the Black Strings, The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom, and the Arcana Warriors ''games in America. Part 1 in Europe and Australia. Part 1, ''Arcana Warriors in Japan. **The game in Japan has Black Boxes in the Wii U, 3DS due to the C rating. Gallery (Newcomers in this game only) *Adel in AC Ver. *Adel in CS Ver. *Maxima Firestone *Cadenza/Cadence *What happens if Cadenza/Cadence lost her glasses DLC Candidates Those were chosen randomly by the creator itself. Only two surpassed the campaign. The ones who won are Prince Orion and a Completely original Character who later revealed as Cadenza. #Mark Holly - Feast of the Black Strings #Nia Albain - Black Strings Carnival: Last Song #Prince Orion - Mystery of the Galia Kingdom -Winner 2- #Andromeda - Mystery of the Galia Kingdom #Lady Vela - Mystery of the Galia Kingdom #Astro - Arcana Warriors #Lune - Arcana Warriors #Sol - Arcana Warriors #Sara Milford - Jazz Chapter Wonderland #A Crossover character (Vanessa from The Adventures of Vanessa, Karen Laine from Dreamers of the Road, and Ran Howard from VSRFX) #A Third Party Character. (Was impossible) #An Original Character -Winner 1, Cadenza- *Runner Ups, they became Cadenza's friends. **Celeste: She's a chibi-styled character who would have given a small hit box, quite fast and agile, she would have been the smallest character in the game with at least 147 cm (4' 10") tall, her hair was also a weapon in battle and had many toy soldiers in her disposition. **Mike: He was a big buff grappler that worked in the same job as Brent Lenoir, he would have used carpenter tools such as a hammer, tables, handsaw, chainsaw and cloves, etc, he however had no running due to his size. **A Street Fighter named Martin who used knifes, has a rugged appearance despite being in his mid twenties, he was also one of the hardest characters to master. Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade games Category:Fighting games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:"T" Rated Category:Fighting Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:"T" rated Category:Fighting Games Category:Visual Novel Category:Twisted Metal Category:Sunset Overdrive Category:Mario Kart Category:Mecha Category:2D Category:2.5D Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:GigaCom Games Category:Zeo Games Category:Fighting Game Category:Epic Saga Category:Third Party Category:"t" rated Category:2015 video games Category:2015 Category:2016 video games Category:2016 games Category:2016 Category:Arcade Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Cross over Category:Fighting game